Peró Battaglia
Peró Battaglia is the only remaining Alice from 49 Argentina, and an anomaly since the first night. He is willing to sacrifice his family in order to defeat World Devils, but on the fourth night meteors strike Argentina and kill everyone in his family. Seeing as how Peró has not been allowed to leave his house for years, this means he has no more reserve tanks, and killing a World Devil means that he, too, will die. Appearance Human form Peró has light hair that he wears in a bowlcut. He wears jeans and white shoes, and a black hoodie with nothing underneath it. He is frequently seen crying and playing videogames, sometimes at the same time. He carries a knife that he brought from Zera, meaning that it can harm both his avatar and other Alices, and with the power of manifestation he sometimes transforms it into a gigantic sword. In Wonderland, his avatar has the word RIP (Rest In Peace) written on it many times. Some are in a beautiful font, but many are hastily scribbled on - rather, it seems he carved them into his skin with the knife he brought over. It seems that he does this as a way of praying for his family, or at least as a testament to their deaths. Later, in Zera, the effects of Alice in Mirrorland syndrome cause him to see his own reflection as an inky black, featureless figure with the word RIP covering it many times. He appears to be extremely pathetic and bad at fighting. Azuma dodges his frenzied attack fairly well until he lands a cut on her shoulder while she's caught off guard, and Seki is able to stop him swinging a sword with one hand. After this happens, he is terrified of Azuma, who takes him out completely with one swift kick to the shin. It is not entirely clear how someone that weak is able to swing such a large sword, but it is possible that it has the same weight as it did when it was a small knife. World Devil form Peró's World Devil form is humanoid, and seems to be a taller version of himself without any pants on. He is still wearing his hoodie, but it is transformed into a poncho with a hood, and he wears a black face mask with two white targets on the cheeks. The poncho has one white strip along the bottom. He also wears a four pointed crown on top of his hood. His body beneath the poncho is still humanoid, but seems to be a doll with ball joints and moving limbs. His legs heavily resemble birds' legs, with white thighs and skinny black shins and feet. His wrists have two stripes on them and his chest has one stripe across it with a black target beneath. He has two large swords under his poncho that appear to be connected to his elbows, and he controls the swords with two joysticks in his hands, allowing him to hide them under his poncho. The swords are black with two stripes and a target on each of them. Personality and Backstory Growing up, Peró was kept in his house by his father. This was partially due to his having Alice in Mirrorland syndrome, but more due to his inability to understand the consequences of his own actions. After he killed a cat out of his own curiosity - and subsequently became upset at it not moving anymore, not at having done something wrong - his father determined that he was dangerous, and kept him a secret from the world. Peró is entirely motivated by personal achievement. While his family believes he must be miserable living as a shut-in, in truth he never wanted to leave the house, and only cared about beating videogames. His reason for fighting World Devils is the desire for the only achievements he cannot get while in his room - "World's Destroyer" and "Savior of Earth". To that end, he is ready to kill his family and murder Azuma if it will help him reach his goal of becoming number one. He loves his family deeply, but he put them on the scale against the "number one trophy" of World's Destroyer and decided that the achievement was worth more. He prays for them after their death and mourns them by cutting himself and using the blood to write RIP all over his own body. Even though he cares that they're gone, he doesn't even consider sparing them, and when asked to put himself on the line for the world he instantly loses all motivation to fight. He shows himself to be incredibly immature, with little understanding of death or personal responsibility and no ability to form relationships with other people. He is willing to resort to anything to succeed or survive, but he doesn't think any of his actions through and throws tantrums when things do not work as planned. He and Scapp have a complicated relationship, with Scapp frequently putting him down and Peró using Scapp more or less as a punching bag. Even so, the two grow attached to each other, with Scapp sharing his real name - although Peró has trouble using it at first. The once detached and physically abusive Peró becomes fiercely protective of and reliant upon Scapp, and the two choose to stay in Maze and die together, as they have nothing left to live for. They agree that all they each ever wanted was a friend, and hold hands before presumably being crushed by falling rocks. Trivia * The fight against World Devils in Japan begins at 9pm each night, and is supposed to take place at the same time the world over. Argentina, interestingly, has a twelve hour difference in time from Japan, meaning that it is at nine o'clock for Peró as well, simply in the morning. * The two game systems he plays on appear to be named PSO and Zbox. * He does not speak Japanese and requires Cheshire Devils to translate for him. However, when he is alone with Azuma, they are shown speaking to each other. Whether he magically learned Japanese in two days is not explained, and in earlier scenes he is shown speaking Portuguese with nobody being able to understand him. * He seems to be an avid fan of MC Chamo, calling him for advice with the World Devils. * He is apparently able to swim fairly well, successfully defeating a World Devil that was able to summon a tidal wave that drowned one of the other Alices from Argentina. Category:Characters Category:Alice Category:Zera Category:Anomalies